


Beautiful Day

by queerlyobscure (softestpunk)



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-11
Updated: 2012-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-29 08:58:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softestpunk/pseuds/queerlyobscure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short scene that picks up exactly where DEVI leaves off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Day

_“...And now, my dear Watson, I think we may dismiss the matter from our mind and go back with a clear conscience to the study of those Chaldean roots which are surely to be traced in the Cornish branch of the great Celtic speech.”_

“First, Holmes, we are going for a walk. We could both do with clearing our lungs after your frankly unforgivable experiment.”

Holmes looked up, his expression caught between the guilt of having nearly killed his friend, and his usual disdain for exercise for the sake of it. While he was busy making up his mind as to whether he'd prefer to start working on being forgiven now or later, Watson took advantage of his lack of awareness and linked their arms together, dragging Holmes away.

“You are taking advantage of my guilt.” Holmes informed his friend imperially.

“Just as you took advantage of my affection for you? I think I'm well within my rights to look after your health by force, and my own as well. You are missing the point of a holiday.” Watson scolded good-naturedly as ever.

The day was not as warm as it might have been; it was still early in the spring, and the wind from the bay was downright chilling. Holmes remained silent, adjusting his blanket around his shoulders and sulking. “If you don't speak to me, you are at risk of having me prattle on aimlessly for several miles.”

Watson had to wait for a reply only until they'd made their way down the steep path to the shore. “If you prattle aimlessly, you are at risk of stretching the limits of my accommodating nature.” Holmes said this with as much seriousness as he might announce a murder. Watson couldn't help but laugh, and he was quite sure he saw the flash of a smile in the detective's eyes. They walked along in silence for a few minutes more, Watson enjoying the scenery, and Holmes, though he might never admit it, enjoying Watson.

“I would have thought this area would be right up your street, you know. Dramatically bleak. You could stand on the cliffs, face the oncoming storm and take your place as Nietzsche's superman. I am quite sure he had you in mind.” Watson remarked casually as they walked along.

“German philosophy, doctor? My questionable habits are rubbing off on you.” Holmes sounded amused, and tucked Watson's arm closer to his body. “It occurs to me that this is being done the wrong way 'round. I should be flattering you.”

Watson laughed softly. “I don't expect miracles, Holmes. I shall take that as the apology it was.”

“Thank you, Watson.”

“Don't thank me just yet,” the doctor's tone turned serious, “I haven't forgiven you.”

Holmes stopped dead, and for such a thin man he was an immovable force when he dug his heels in. Watson stopped and turned around, eyebrow raised. The detective hesitated for a moment, and then darted in for a quick, dry kiss. Watson recognised it as the effusive display of affection that it was, and smiled at the touch of pink on Holmes' cheeks.

“Yes you have.” Holmes stated quietly. “You always will. You are too good a person for someone like me, but I'm quite sure you'll never realise it. However, I fully intend to make it up to you.”

Watson leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Holmes' cheek. “Apology accepted. You are, as always, quite correct. But you are also far too good for me.”

In a rare show of just how human he was, Holmes stood for several moments in a kind of silent shock, before clearing his throat and swallowing thickly. “Let's go for a walk, Watson. It is a beautiful day, after all.”

Watson smiled softly and complied, long used to reading between the lines when it came to his maddening detective. It was, indeed, a beautiful day.


End file.
